Hitting Kurt
by Sunday morning on saturday
Summary: Blaine has always dealt with his anger through hitting things, but when he hits something much more important than his moms expensive vases or antique lamps, he doen't know what to do. please review? EXTENDED FROM ONE-SHOT DUE TO REQUESTS
1. Chapter 1

**AN: OK, I AM BECOMING ADDICTED TO FICS WHERE BLAINE HURTS KURT IN SOME WAY, SO TO FEED MY UNHEALTHY DISORDER/OBSESSION, I HAVE WRITTEN THIS FIC. ITALICS ARE BLAINE'S THOUGHTS SO YOU KNOW.**

The dull thumping of Blaine's hand against his punching bag echoed around his empy thouse. Today had not been a good day, he had gotten his first slushy since the 'bad' incident last year, and this time Kurt wasn't here to console him, he was away in New York at NYADA. Some other jocks had been harrassing him earlier too, and after they started a fight with him, Blaine had been given detention for the fight, he easily won it though, they weren't expecting him to fight back.

The door of the self-named 'fight room' swung open, but Blaine didn't turn around to look, it was probably a family member and they knew not to bother him when he was boxing, getting out all his stress.

The door didn'thowever swing shut and the light sound retreating footsteps of someone backing away slowly, didn't fill the room, something was wrong, but Blaine was too angry to notice it.

It wasn't until a high male voice sounded that he realised what had happenned.

"Hi Blaine." came Kurt's excited voice. Blaine stopped mid-swing and turned around on his heel. Kurt was beaming at him with a broad smile.

"Suprise!" he called out, rushing to greet his boyfriend, Blaine didn't move from the spot though, too paralaysed.

_No, not now, please not now, any other time just not now, I need to cool down, let out my anger, you can't see me in my monster form._

Kurt swung his arms around Blaine's neck, "I got the week off, so I came back to see you, suprise." Blaine still didn't move, not even to hug Kurt back.

"Are you happy to see me?" Kurt squealed, pulling away from Blaine, only slightly, so he still had his arms around his neck. When he didn't get an answer, just a stone-face Blaine was throwing his way, he got worried.

"Blaine are you ok."

This jolted Blaine back to reality, Blaine pushed Kurt off of him roughly.

"Go away Kurt." he stated blandly, he was too angry to deal with Kurt. The words came out harsher than intended.

"What?" Kurt asked confused, he and Blaine had been counting down the days to Kurt's next visit, he thought he would be happy.

"Leave." Blaine said again. The words were out before he could control them.

_Why are you being such an ass to him, your perfect boyfriend, apologise now, now._

Blaine couldn't seem to be able to control his mouth and movements. His temper and anger had never been controled and his hand was shaking from need to hit something and release his frustrations from the day.

_Oh god, please go, I'll apologise later, but now I need to get out my anger, I need to hit something._

"Blaine are you ok?" Kurt asked, worry evident in his voice.

_Why are you being so nice to me, I'm a horrible person._

Kurt stepped forward, looping his arms around Blaine's neck.

"Blaine honey, you can tell me anything, I'm here for you." Kurt leaned forward to kiss Blaine softly, Blaine's hand still itching to hit something.

So it did.

The thud Kurt made when he fell to the ground was the worst sound Blaine had ever heard. Kurt's cheek was a fiery red and already bruising, Blaine's hand was turning a sickpurply shade.

Kurt looked up to Blaine from where he was on the ground. Tears gathering in his eyes and falling fast down his cheeks

"Blaine?" he choked, his voice barely above a whisper, sounding so broken.

Blaine didn't know what to do, so his subconscious made the decision for him.

"Leave, Kurt."

Kurt didn't argue this time, leaving the house, clutching his bruised cheek, as tears blurred his vision.

**DON'T KILL ME, I LOVE DARREN CRISS AND KLAINE, BUT I NEEDED TO GET THIS OUT IN ORDER TO GET BACK TO M OLD FLUFFY SELF.**


	2. Chapter 2: Fix you

**Your wish has been granted my pretties! I have indeed decided to continue this, as I got lots of requests. Thanks for all your reviews, please tell me if you want me to keep continueing after each chapter, bacause the length is really up to you at this stage. This is in Kurt's POV. Hope you enjoy. **

Kurt's cheek stung as he hastily left the Anderson household, tears threatened to spill from his glasz orbs and his hands were shaking uncontrolably. He replayed what had happenned in hs head yet again.

_What did I do?_

He asked himself that question for the thousanth time, and yet he came up short. Maybe he didn't do anything, maybe Blaine was wrong?

_No, don't be so stupid Kurt, there is no way Blaine would just hit me for no reason, perfect people like Blaine just don't hit their boyfriend for no good reason._

Kurt sat down in his car numbly, gripping the steering wheel with both hands till his knuckles turned white.

_What did I do._

Kurt racked his brain and still couldn't think of anything, a small voice in the back of his head was saying that Kurt didn't do anything and Blaine was in the wrong, but it was quickly cut off by a larger scolding voice, that sounded oddly like his old bullys, telling him Blaine was perfect and he did something wrong.

_Maybe it was something I did before?_

Yes perhaps he didn't do it there maybe he did it before. He sighed he couldn't deal with this now, he drove back to his hotel, he had booked a hotel so he could surprise his dad and Carole and everybody else too, Blaine was the first person he went to see. He strangely didn't feel like seeing his dad now so he went back to his hotel room.

He was lucky not to crash, as he was certainly not focusing on the road at all. He sat down on his bed and stared at the wall and asked himself that millon-dollar-questio once again.

_What did I do?_

Kurt rubbed his eyes, refusing to cry, as he felt the all too familiar feeling of waterworks building up behind his eyelids. He let out a sob and immediantly felt one-thousand times worse. He wasn't sure what to do, so he let his bodies urges take over him and he cried to his hearts content.

He lay down on the bed sobbing into the pillow. He sat back up and wiped his eyes with his sleeve, not even sparing a thought about the fact that it was a designer. Without thinking, he dug out a notebook that was buried in his drawer. He bagan to list all his flaws. All the things that justified Blaine to hit him.

1. I'm pale.

2. Stupid eye colour.

3. Pear hips.

4. My voice is too high.

5. Dresses like a girl.

6. Not sporty.

7. Act like a girl.

8. gay face.

9. Spends too long moisturising.

10. Bad skin.

The list went on and on, a lot of them resembling the insults his tormentors threw at him. Somewhere around number 68 Kurt had enough he turned over and cried himself to sleep. His dreams plaugued by nightmares.

_Blaine was hitting him, again and again he, he wouldn't stop. The punches felt like the many Kurt had received in high school. Kurt crumpled to the floor, begging him to stop. But Blaine couln't, he lowered hiself down to Kurt's level and..._

Both Blaine and Kurt awoke at the exact same time fro the exact same dream, where Blaine was hitting Kurt, and both were scared in thier own way. Both scared out of thier wits.

Kurt turned on the lamp and reached down and looked at the list of flaws he had made earlier.

Blaine turned on the light and violently kicked off his bedsheet coveres, he reached out to grab the picture of him and Kurt at junior prom, when Blaine wasn't even at Mckinley, and even though Kurt was elected prom queen he didn't let it get him down. When graduation didn't loom over them, and any problems seemed so far away,they were happy in thier little bubble of love.

How things have changed.

And when both of them were looking at something, Kurt, the list, Blaine, the picture after having the exact same dream, they both had the exact same thought.

_I will fix this._

**Not much happenned, I know, but it was just a build up to it. Please tell me if i should keep going and what you want to happen.**

**Review? please. **


	3. Chapter 3: Courage

**Well, this is a little longer than the others, also I'm going on a two week holiday soon, so this might be the last update for a while, sorry, *dodges hot pink glasses people are throwing at me* anyway I'll try and get another update before I go. **

When Blaine woke up the next morning, from a sleep plagued by nightmares, he felt awful, simply put.

He dragged himself to the bathroom and was shocked at the reflection staring back at him. His eyes were boodshot and dark bags were under them, his hair was unruly and free from it's usual gel prison, his vest was dirty, having not been changed since _the incident. _And as much as Blaine would like to admit it, there was a bruise forming on the knuckle he hit Kurt with.

He stripped off and stepped into the shower singing loudly to drown out his own thoughts of whirling guilt.

When Kurt woke up on this same morning, from a sleep plagued by night-terrors, he felt like crap, simply put.

He was momentarily confused, as his surroundings did not look like his and Sebastian's apartment (yes, Kurt had formed a friendship with one, Sebastian Smythe) but then he remembered that he was in a hotel in Lima, and with this realisation, came the memory of yesterday rushing back.

He sat up abruptly, making his head hurt slightly in the proccess. Hyperventilating as he did so.

_No, that didn't happen, it was a nightmare, no, today is my first day in Lima, I was so tired from the flight, I checked into my hotel and fell asleep, when my mind constructed an awful dream, combining my over-active imagination and my nervouseness about seeing Blaine_

Kurt assuured hiself, slowing down his speedy breaths to a normal speed. Then he added as an afterthought, _Is nervousness a word._

After consulting with '' and concluding that nervousness was indeed a word, but 'nerves over seeing Blaine', would have suited better in the sentence, he made his way to the bathroom.

He stripped down to his stepped int the shower and, after much deliberating changed into his outfit. He turned to start his moisturising routine and almost fell backwards at the sight of himself in the mirror.

Sitting on his cheek, was a pitch-black bruise.

Tears welled up in his eyes and he shook his head, refusing to believe it happenned. He ran over to his nightstand and dug his phone out, checking the date.

It did happen.

Blaine hit him.

Those three words stung like a bee. He sank to the ground sobbing. After a few minutes had passed, he stood back up.

_No, I am strong I will not cry, Hummels don't cry._

But his chanting didn't stop the tears from falling. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and walked over to his nightstand, pulling out his notebook, re-reading his flaws yet again.

He was disgusting.

He strode into the bathroom hastily, stripping down to his boxers hurriedly. He stared at himself in the long hotel mirror.

Disgusting.

He put his hands on his pear hips looking into the mirror and despising what was staring back at him.

_I have got to change._

...

Blaine drove down the road at a surely illegal pace. Until he came to a stop outside a large white building with greener-than-green grass outside, the shrubs were neatly cut and the grass all an even level, there was a short wall surrounding the enormouse premises, and two pillars. On the pillars there was a bronze plaque tha read:

_Chang Counselling agency, over 35 experienced counsellors. Don't run from your problems, confront them._

Blaine sat in the parked car for several minutes, too numb to move. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a man kicking a postbox, and yelling at it angrily, Blaine turned to give the man his full attention. The man was now, full on screaming at the inanimate object and kicking at it. Blaine could vaguely make out that the man had forgotten to put a stamp on the letter he had posted.

A counsellor ran out to check what was going on, when she saw the middle aged man, she caregully guided him through the automatic doors of the counselling agency.

Blaine drove away as fast as possible. He wasn't that crazy, hi didn't need that much help, he just lost his temper, and hit someone...

But it wasn't just someone, was it? It was Kurt, the perfect love of his life. He made a sharp left turn down a road that didn't lead the way to his house, but it did lead the way to Kurt's favourite hotel. He parked outside the hotel and rushed inside in the hope that Kurt was checked in.

After finding out Kurt's room number, he ran up the stairs, as any nerd like me would say, faster than Sonic and knocked on the wooden door.

...

Kurt was still staring at the notebook blankly. People make lists for all different reasons, shopping, to-do, things you need to pack, bucket lists, but one thing almost all lists have in common, is that when you write it, your aim is to cross everything off, this was now Kurt's aim.

It will always be Kurt's aim.

Kurt stripped off and stared at himself in the full length mirror.

_Disgusting, I'm so ugly and fat, how could Blaine ever look at me, how can anyone ever look at me._

A knock sounded from the other side of the door, and he quickly pulled on his bathrobe. He walked till he was standing at the door, but he didn't move to open it. He was too hesitant, too scared, a coward, you never knew who could be on the other side.

"Who is it?" He called out, hoping his restrained tears, and hoarse voice from crying was not noticable.

...

"Who is it?" Blaine heard Kurt's angelic voice call out. He immedaintly wared, trying to brush the sad tone, hoarse voice and restrained tears off as a figiment of his imagination.

"Blaine." he answered.

No reply was heard.

...

When Blaine announced who he was, Kurt's heart stopped beating.

_He can't see me, I'm disgusting he can't he just can't._

He thought, and as much as Kurt would like to ignore it, there was a small fraction of his whispering tiidly in his mind:

_I don't wanna get hit again._

He didn't reply, he didn't know how to. He just stood there, frozen on the spot back leaning against the wall, hands, although he didn't notice, were shaking. Eventually he realised he was going to have to say something soon.

"I don't want you to see me."

_He can't see me like this, I'm a monster._

...

_He doesn't want to see me._

Blaine thought, he didn't know what to say to that, but he knew he needed to fix this. And something as big as this can't be fixed through a panel of wood seperating them. He was about to turn and leave, when he realised he needed to ask him something, soething really important.

"Kurt... Honey, you are not afraid of me ... are you?"

Kurt didn't answer again at all. That was the only answer Blaine needed.

"I'm sorry." he choked out, before walking back to his car.

**That sucked, didn't it? sorry.**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4: angerdrive

**Last update for 2 weeks, going on holidays, sorry guys, I really am, please leave a review about what you want to happen, because I'm really winging it right now, as it was supposed to be a one-shot, Little Kurtbastian friendship in this chapter and a little flashback :)**

Blaine's feet never felt so heavy. Each step to his car felt like ten, the girl at the front desk shot him a questioning glance, he didn't even have the energy to shrug it off or shake his hed at her. His mind was buzzing, the girl at customer service handed him a piece of paper with the name 'Chelsea written at the top, followed by her number. He didn't bother to shyly return it, explaining he played for the other team and proceed to gush about his boyfriend for the next hour or so, he felt too tired.

Boyfriend? Can he even call him that anymore, he certainly hoped so.

...

Kurt heard Blaine leave, louder than normal footsteps moving in the opposite direction. Than it was silent. Kurt never thought silence could be so loud. Kurt fell back onto his bed with a loud thump and the bounce and the bounce of the springs. The thump to Kurt's ears sounded extremely loud.

Fat

Kurt rolled his eyes, wondering what Rachel or Tina or Mercedes or Finn or even... Blaine would say if he told them that he thought he was overweight. They would probably give him the regular speel about him being thin as a twig, he remembered last year he had accidently told the girs about his near-anorexic mindset during one of their shopping trips

_Flashback..._

"White Boy, I swear you can smell the world sale." Mercedes exclaimed sitting down on one of the plastic chairs in the foodcourt putting hr tray on the table and her many shopping bags on the floor next to her.

"It's like your superpower, well, apart from pooping rainbows, technicolour streamers flying from your rear-end." Santana remarked, who was sitting beside Mercedes, as she shoved a McDonalds chip into her mouth.

"I still think you should have let me buy that animal sweater." grumbled Rachel.

"Rachel I will never, and I repear NEVER, allow you to wear an animal sweater on my watch." Rachel opened her mouth to speak, but Kurt interupted her, "Same goes for plaid skirts, actually scratch that, same goes for plaid." Rachel opened and closed her mouth a few timed before grumbling something about being crushed star, and possibly something involving Streisand.

The girls and Kurt continued to talk and joke before Mercedes spoke up.

"Yo Kurt, why aren't you eating anything?" she said, gesturing to Kurt's empty space on the table where his tray should sit.

"I'm not hungry." He shrugged, trying to brush it off.

"Are you joking Hummel? You haven't eaten anything all day, we've been out for hours you must be starving!" Santana exclaimed.

"I'm not hungry." He said, slightly exasperated.

"Kurt a star cannot shine on an empty stomach." Rachel said firmly, crossing her arms for added effect.

"Seriusly Kurt, please eat something." Tina said, handing Kurt a few fries. Kurt just shook his head and pierced his mouth.

The girls continued trying to force-feed Kurt, while Kurt said nothing but a murmured, "I'll eat later" or "I'm not hungry."

That was until Kurt finally snapped.

"Why won't they leave me alone, I'm already so fat," he thought to himself.

"Guys just leave me alone! What are you trying to do? Make me fatter than I already am?" He exclaimed.

The group was shocked into silence. It was Quinn who first spoke up.

"Kurt, what are you talking about? You are thin as a twig."

"Guys, just drop it ok? Please."

And they did drop it. Beacuse how does one approach this sort of thing, and with that note of pleading in his voice, who couldn't 'drop it'? Mabe if the hadn't f dropped it, thir life would have been so much easier.

_End of flashback..._

_"one of us has a hard-luck case of the gay-face, and it isn't me."_

_"Well if it isn't Lady Hummel."_

_"Porcelien, get those pear-hips down here and give me twenty to burn that baby-fat off."_

_"Is that a mans sweater?"_

_"Just do us a favour and kill yourself you pale freak."_

All of those insults and any any more came rushing back to him, like a tidal wave to the shoreline, from his youth. It had been over an hour since Blaine had asked him if he was scared of him and Kurt was still yet to answer he was to afraid to think of the answer.

_Coward._

Kurt thought to himself, then as an afterthought, scribbled down the word coward on his list as number 98. To be honest, Kurt wasn't sure if he was afraid of Blaine.

_Should I be?_

On one level Kurt felt like he definitly should be, this is a man with a terrible temper and the man who hit him, but this was also the an who had picked him up every time he feel, helped him through his bullying, coforted hi through every loss, and celebrated with him through every gain. He was the man who had built him up. And with a shudder, Kurt realised how easily he could tear him down again.

Kurt felt weak, pathetic and vunerable, not strong and bitchy as he norally does.

_Do I really need Blaine this much?_

Kurt gazed at the list on his notebook.

_Yes, I do._

Kurt got up and head to the bathroom, without a second thought he stuck his finger down his throat and emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet. It wasn't until he had finished that he realised what he had just done.

He scrabled back to the kitchen and grabbed his phone, pressing number 2 one speed dial (Blaine was number 1). It was like deja vu.

"Hello." Sebastians voice answered on the 4th ring.

"Sebastian... I... I did it again." Kurt said, nowing that was all he needed to say for Sebastian to understand the awful situation.

Yes, Kurt had one this before, he struggled with it through Senior Year, that was actually how Sebastian and he became friends, Sebastian's sister went through a similiar ordeal and Sebastian recognised the signs. They had kept it a secret for the whole year, and Kurt hadn't done it since Sebastian helped him.

"Oh Kurt..." Sebastian's voice said gently.

"I don't want your pity!" Kurt suddennly snapped at Sebastian, Kurt didn't want pity, he didn't _need_ pity, Kurt definitly needed something, but pity wasn't it.

"I know, I'm not giving you my pity," Sebastian paused, "I'm giving you my concern."

...

Blaine hit the punching bag, again and again. It was temporary relief from a massive problem, but Blaine didn't care. Whenever it occurred to him that it was all the ounching bags fault, he just hit it harder and harder, anger pooling inside him.

Eventually, when Blaine's knuckles were raw from puching bare-hand, and the string that supported the punching bag was wearing thin, from Blaine's hard thump. Blaine growled in frustration hitting the bag one more, so hard, it fell to the ground, he growled again, kicking it again, sending it flying across the room.

He stomped his foot and rubbed his temples, he needed to see Kurt, actually face-to-face, to hold him. He pulled on a jacket hastily and ran into his car, slamming the car door so hard the car actually slightly shuddered. He viciously rammed the keys into the ignition and sped on his way to the hotel.

Maybe Blaine wasn't into the best mindset to see Kurt, buzzing with anger.


	5. Chapter 5: vase

**Super sorry this took so long, but with the end of primary school coming up, and my holidays, things are hectic (I need to fill an entre srapbook with stuff from past years by tuesday and i haven't even started, who is nervous? *raises hand) I might not be able to update before friday sorry again. Thanks to everybody who reviewed, it means so much to me. I wanted to get people involved with the klaine situation, so I have dropped a few hints in past chapters and in this ine theres a big one. **

_**if you forgot where we were, blaine was angrily driving to Kurt's hotel and Kurt ha called Sebastian.**_

_**Please read A/N at the end.**_

Blaine broke speed limits as he furiously drove to see Kurt, not even stopping when he saw police cars, and barely stopping at red lights.

"We got a speeder," said officer Lopez, her eyebrows furrowing as she tried to locate which way the car had sped. "Which way do you reckon it went?" she asked, her partner, officer Green shrugged his shoulders. "Does it matter? He'll probabaly come back this way and I got his licence plate anyway, we'll stop him on the way back."

Officer Lopez relaxed back into her seat, seeig her partners logic, no need for a high-speed chas now, today was a lesuirly day where she would relax on their patrol in the parked car. Her phone flashed and she looked down to her flashing phone. She wasn't aloud to take personal phone calls on the job, but nobody was around to cre, Green ertaintly wouldn't reprt it anyway. It was a text from her daughter, it read: _can't wait to see you tommorrow when I'm coming home for a few days 3._

Officer Lopez smiled, she couldn't wait to see Santana, and most likely Brittanny.

...

Blaine thought ahead this time, putting on his best calm and collected facade for the receptionist, telling her that he had just had a fight with his boyfriend (sort of true) and he needed the key to suprise him (again sort of true), she was reluctant at first, but when he put on his best cheesy voice and said "Please, do it for love." She caved easily, handing over the key.

The small metal object felt heavy in Blaine's hand, cold metal pressed to his sweaty palm.

_Sweaty? When did that happen? I have nothing to be worried about! __Nothing__ I am gonna set things straight with Kurt and it will all be ok._

As Blaine turned the pushed the key into the lock and turned it roughly, anger flared up in him yet again.

Why had he allow things o become such a mess? Why had he lost his temper? Why can't he just be as perfect as Kurt? Why did all this happen? Why did he hit Kurt in the first place?

His anger was not directed at Kurt, but at himself. But with Blaine's temper? Anger often lost direction.

He opened the door and Kurt was on the phone. Not speaking but listening intently, he was facing an opposite wall, and Blaine could only see his side, he was crouched on the bed, knees pulled to his chest in an adorable fashion, Blaine's heart melted with love and adoration for the boy in front of him within seconds.

For a few glorius seconds he was in bliss and he really thought this problem could be fixed and they could live in a world of klainebows forever.

With one sentece his bliss crashed down.

"Thanks for your help Sebastian, I don't know what I'd do without you, Bye."

Sebastian? Thar jerk from last year? Why had Kurt turned to him for help? Sure he apologised. But was Blaine not better? Not adequate? Sebastian had _tried _ to _hurt_ Kurt! Why would Kurt feel safe around him? Then it crashed onto him like a pile of rocks. Blaine was no better than Sebastian, in fact he was much worse.

Because while Sebastian had_ tried_ to hurt Kurt.

Blaine actually _had _hurt Kurt.

Blaine was jolted from his thoughts by a high-pitched, shrill voice. "Blaine? How the hell did you get in here!" Kurt said jumping off the bed, and walking backwards to the other side of the room until his back it the wall.

"I-I er..uh... Came to see you." Blaine said, wringing his hands together.

_Why are you such an idiot Anderson? WHY?_

Anger raged within him yet again.

"SEBASTIAN? REALLY? Sebastian? Why were you on to the phone to hime Kurt? _Why? _Have you been cheating on him with me? Have you!" Blaine yelled, knowing he was being illogical and irrational.

"What? NO! Of course not!" Kurt yelled back, eyes watering, he blinked them away.

_Hummel don't cry. Hummel's don't cry._ He chanted.

"Then why the hell were you on the _freakin'_ phone to him?" Blaine yelled.

"Because someone needed to be there for me! And you were not the man for the job." Kurt blurted out. The silence that followed was deafening. Blaine stood frozen and motionless.

_Not the man for the job. Not able to comfort Kurt. Not able to help Kurt. Not able to help him because you caused him that pain. You. You freakin' idiot._

Blaine was confused, irritated, annoyed... angry.

Without thinking, Blaine picked up the glass vase on the table and hurtled it across the room. No particular aim for the vase to land. He just wanted to throw t to release his frustrations.

It smashed onto the ground, it would have it Kurt, if it wasn't for Kurt's quick reflexes. Kurt jumped out of the way, milliseconds to spare.

The both stared at eachother. Eyes boring into eachothers. The sund of the vase breaking still ringing around both their heads.

"Blaine..." Kurt bagan after a gew tense moments of silence. "did you do that on purpose?" he asked warily.

Blaine didn't know how to answer that

_Had he?_

Without another word, Blaine turned and left.

**Now, has anyone any ideas for book covers for this? As you see the image feature on this site could be helpful. If you have an idea or a desighn, please tell me your idea or if you would desighn one and send me a link that would be absolutely amazing! Thankyou in advance**

**-Sunday**


	6. Chapter 6: Break me up

**I broke my arm so m mom decided I needed rest, but, unfortunatly, hr version of 'rest' means, "no computer or any fod that doesn't taste awful'. so that is the reason for my lack of updates. Short chapter and I wrote it in a rush. Didn't get many reviews for last chapter. Did y'all not like it? :(**

**enjoy :)**

Kurt fiddled with his phone, hesitating, before selecting the number and lmost immediantly regretting calling.

"Hello?" a frazzled voice called in through the phones speakers.

"Hey, Blaine, it's Kurt."

...

Blaine was speeding down the highway when his phone went off, not he normally wouldn't even contemplate answering his phone whie driving. But when he heard Kurt's personal ring-tone go off (Blackbird, *sarcastic tone* because nobody else does that is all of fanfiction and that is realy creative).

"Hello?"

"Hey Blaine, it's Kurt."

To Blaine, his voice, though slightly shaky, was still as melodius and angelic as ever. It felt like relief incarnate.

"Kurt, oh, honey I'm so sorry, I mean it will never happen again and-" Blaine bagan grovelling almost immediantly, trying to focus on the road at the same time.

"You can't assure me that." Kurt cut him off in a calm monotone.

"What?"

"You can't assure me it won't happen again." His calm voice was misleading. In his apartment Kurt was crouched on the floor, tears streaming down his face because he knew what he had to do. Thanks to years of drama school and supressing emotions, Kurt was able to keep the tears out of his vice and supress any sobs to a very slight quiver that made him feel weak.

"But I can honey, I CAN!" Blaine said frustration clear in his voice, tears gahering in his eyes, blurring his vision ever so slightly. He wiped them away quickly, safety first.

"Blaine, I need... I need space.. from you, and I think it would be best it we-" Kurt hated how he sounded so formal, Blaine interupted him.

"Don't do it Kurt." Blaine said, it wasn't a warning or an order, it was a plea, a beg, because he knew what was coming.

"That's my problem! I can't do it. Because I freakin' love you way too much to break up with you. In spite of everything, I still love you." Kurt was borderline hysterical at this point. Blaine's heart warmed ever so slightly at this.

_Kurt still loves me. There still was a chance. Albeit chance that was growing narrower by the second, but a chance none the less_.

Blaine ran a red light and a few cars honked at him.

_Oh right, the road. I should really pull over._

"So, we are not over?" Blaine asked, hoping he wasn't being far too optimistic.

"Not quite, I'm going back to NY in a few days, I don't want to see you until you get some help." a heavy sigh crackled through the speakers, Blaine relised that this was a pretty important conversation.

_We really should be having this face to face, this is important._

A beat before he came to another realisation.

_He would probably be too afraid to see me face to face._

How had things become such a mess? A year ago things were fine. Hell, a _week_ ago, things were fine.

"Blaine, I know you, but this... this is not you. You are acting like some sort of tempermental _animal_."

The line went dead.

Animal? _Animal?_ Surely he hadn't been that bad? Had he? Uuuh this was a mess. Blaine probably wasn't in the right state of mind to be thinking about this, he's too confused, too heartbroken. Heartbroken because deep down he knows he'll never be good enough for Kurt, he knows he'll never be able to look Kurt in the eye without seeing that god-awful bruise on his cheek again. He knows he's an animal that can never be _fixed_. Blaine really wasn't in the best state of mind. But then when was he? There was rarely a time when he wasn't, sad, angry, confused or scared anymore sine the _incident_ when he hit kurt.

Sad because of what _he_, had done.

Angry at _himself._

Confused by _his_ actions.

Scared of _himself._

Help? What does he mean Anger managment? He's not that carzy. Is he?

It was then that Blaine relised the sirens in the background.

He may have accidentally been involved in a high speed pursuit.

_This day just gets better and better._

**Review?**


End file.
